Laughter
by VirtualxSimplicity
Summary: It was the way she cried her unshed tears. NejiTenten
1. To Shed A Tear

_My one and only **Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto._

_This may become a 2 part or 3 part series._

_To all those who like to read my work, hugs you, I'm sorry I haven't produced anything lately. I've been writing, but I just never really finished any of the stories I began. I have atleast five that I am working on, most of them half finished, so expect more in the near future._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_At times when there is nothing more to say, nothing more to do, there is only the choice of either crying in frustration or laughing in confusion. When the world seems at its end and there is nothing more that you could physically do, people must adapt. Adapt to what you say? To the change of an unchangeable circumstance in which you have no control of._

**...VxS...**

Tenten laughed, her tears leaking from her narrow, scrunched eyes in the recent unbelievable news that she heard. Breaths coming in gasps of shallow spurts, the hallow sound coming from her throat sounded oddly surreal. Bringing her hands to cover the steady liquid flowing from her troubled eyes down to her cheeks, she quickly tried to wipe away the trace of the salty fluid before he noticed. But he noticed.

Neji noticed everything.

Turning her back towards him, she silently cursed herself for being a coward. Head lowered, her loose hair framing her face, Tenten shuddered as she repressed a violent sob. It wasn't fair. What good would there be to try to convince him?

And yet, she had to try.

"St-stay," she managed to choke out, her word made almost incomprehensible by shallow breathing. Trying to remain calm, Tenten found herself wanting to scream. _Stay, stay in Konoha. Stay with your friends, stay with _me. Silently willing him to hear her inward plea, she glanced at him through tear stained eyes.

His eyes were cold.

"Don't do it, Neji," she whispered softly, her ragged breathing straining to become normal. Thoughts of a life, possibly without him, seemed to collide and echo heavily within the confides of her mind. She _needed_ him. Life without him would be anything other than 'ordinary' or the 'regular' she was accustomed to.

"What?" he asked faintly, his tone distant and wary, "Don't leave?"

At the sound of his voice snapping her harshly back to reality, she spun around, her cheeks apparently marked by a trail of tears. Hair disheveled with random strands sticking to her face, Tenten imagined she looked like a complete wreck--awful to say the least.

But she didn't care much about that at all.

She could only stare helplessly at the man she had grown to love as he said his goodbyes. Possibly forever.

_Surprised as Neji had unceremoniously came to her house a quarter before midnight, she thought it was a dream. Hearing the firm rap at the door with an almost certain impatience that was Neji, Tenten had jolted awake, still hazy with sleep, leapt from her bed and made sure to grab a handful of throwing knives on her way to the door. Just in case._

_After opening the door and giving him a quizzical look as he stood in a somewhat hesitant manner outside, she ushered him in. Neji was clothed in his dark mission clothes, his mid-back raven hair held tightly back. His weapons were set, and each pouch, Tenten scrutinized, looked tightly packed. He was leaving for a mission._

_His masculine face was contorted in indecision, his movements restless. Peering at him through sleepy, hazy eyes and veiled lashes, Tenten quirked a slim eyebrow. "Neji, is something wrong?" House calls from Neji were rare…midnight visits, never._

_His silence was her given answer as his pale gaze penetrated her dark eyes. Neji's stance shifted slightly. As the thin rays from the moon shown distantly through her window, Tenten's eyes widened slightly as she noticed what other weapons Neji carried; two sais, various daggers, and poisoned tip needles._

"_Neji," Tenten murmured slowly as she looked pointedly at his poison needles, "where are you going?" Scrunching her nose slightly at the already known answer, she sighed. His phrase for tonight was most likely going to be his usual short and simple, "on another mission" line, Tenten thought shrewdly._

_His pause was longer than usual as he caught and held her gaze, his words stopping her cold. Pale eyes fixated on her dark brown ones, Neji spoke quietly. "I won't be back for a while."_

_Tenten's gaze lowered. Although she had assumed by his clothing and the weapons he was carrying that he would be gone for an extended period, Tenten had faintly hoped it would just be 'another mission' for him. _

_Why couldn't she look at him? Why couldn't she touch him? Why couldn't she tell him?_

"_I-- oh, Neji," Tenten said softly. Running her fingers through her dark hair, she sighed. "But you will be okay, right?" Knowing there was truly no way to know whether he would actually be alright, she questioned his mission more so than the outcome. What did his mission entail him to do? Surely the Hyuuga elders would not…_

_Sacrifice him? No. Surely not. Tenten straightened as she eyed him firmly for a reply._

_Neji started pacing. "Tenten," he said somewhat nervously after a moment as she waited for his answer, "I cannot answer that." His pale eyes locked with hers for but a moment before staring lifelessly ahead of him. Neji was hiding something._

_Tenten, for one, looked slightly shocked. Neji pacing was a rare sight to see. Nervous, almost never. "Why not?" she asked, silently berating herself in sounding childish. But then again, childish she will be if to somehow claim answers from him._

_Neji stopped his jagged pacing, his body taut. His lavender eyes once again meeting hers briefly. They were filled with uncertainty, his pale eyes roving Tenten's features in an almost fervent manner; her dark brown expressive eyes, high cheek bones, petite nose, thin pink lips, quivering chin._

It was like he was memorizing the details of her face.

"_The Elders are sending me, Tenten. The Main House." A hitched breath and slight pause. "I cannot disobey their orders."_

_Hearing his firm, monotone voice, Tenten inhaled softly. Her eyes narrowing at his excuse. "I do not care about _them_, will you be alright?"_

_Neji's eyes lowered, his pupils vanishing as his eyes closed. Silence surrounded the two as he inwardly struggled for the correct words. "Of course I will be," he said at last, his low, steady voice seemingly verifying his statement._

_It was his usual phrase. He didn't want her to worry._

_Tenten offered him a smile in silent support, her faith in him undoubtedly strong. "Yes, of course you will," she said quietly, her brown eyes reflecting a hint of worry and sadness, "and you will return just as you are now."_

_Knowing she had said the words he had wanted, and hoped, to hear from her, he gave a small nod. "And you will be waiting?" he asked. Pale eyes fixated on hers in silence, waiting for an anticipated answer._

_Tenten's lips quirked slightly. "Of course I will be," she answered, "as always."_

_Neji nodded once more. "I know."_

_'But for how long this time?' she wondered, her eyes shifting downwards. 'How long will you have to be gone?' Thoughts of resentment and anger slowly slithered through her thought process as she selfishly wished to hold on to him longer. Just a little longer._

_Surprised as a soft touch beneath her chin gently jolted her out of her thoughts, pale orbs searchingly glancing into hers._

"_Tenten, will you marry me?"_

_Shocked once more by the unforeseen events, Tenten felt almost hysterical. Since she had turned eighteen, the legal marriage age, Tenten had always thought, fantasized and even slightly anticipated this moment. Four years later, it actually happened. The stoic, unfeeling Hyuuga prodigy fell for, and proposed to, _her_. But it wasn't like she imagined it._

_Feeling almost entirely speechless, she was at loss of what to do, how to react. Should she scream? Yell? Act excited? Jump into his arms and answer with a multiple of resolute 'yes's?_

_Standing stock still, Tenten felt a slight 'thumping' coming from her chest and rising to her ears. Her hands shook rapidly, her fingers locking within each other for control. A sudden rush of an emotion, something almost foreign, flooded her system. Realization slowly settled in on what exactly the feeling was and _what_ would soon follow. She was in some sort of panic, a hysteria. What would soon follow, she was sure, would be tears._

_Neji hated tears._

_To Neji, tears had always shown a sort of weakness; emotions were 'a liability'. Caught between the automatic reaction to a situation as this and the knowledge of doing something that the man she loved despised, Tenten found an alternative._

_If she could not cry, she did what she could do. She laughed._

_She could only now wish that Neji would not think of her as cruel or crazy._

Tenten's tears and bouts of laughter had shortly subsided as she had reached the point where it was useless to cry. Crying itself never helped, but it definitely eased the desperation and frustration she felt.

And yet, perhaps she would not play the role of a helpless girl, friend or lover this time.

"No," Tenten said softly in reply to his stoic, distant question, "leave…but don't die." Though her words may have seemed to portray the epitome of peace and calm, the tightening of her fingers digging into her palm showed everything but. She, in fact, did not want him to leave, least of all die.

"And why not?" Neji asked, almost cynically. "The Main House does not care, _I _do not even care, Tenten."

Tenten shook her head rapidly, the unbound locks whipping her face. "You are _such_ an idiot sometimes, Neji."

Neji did not answer.

Choosing not to speculate on her last statement, the two pale figurines were paused in time of a heated battle of will, longing and raw emotion. As silence surrounded them, the moonlit rays streamed through her windows casting an eerie glow on the two.

The silence was shattered by the ringing of a monotonous chime. The clock struck midnight.

"I need to go," he said quietly.

Tenten nodded, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. "I know."

"I won't die," he said softly.

She looked away. "Okay."

Neji hesitated. "I care."

Tenten nodded, staring at her carpet through glassy eyes. "Alright."

"I love you."

She paused. Then softly, "I love you too, Neji Hyuuga."

Waiting for his presence to leave so she could finally allow the pent-up tears to flow, brown eyes widened as two gloved fingers were placed directly beneath her chin. Lowering his pale gaze to hers, Neji took in the wet, puffy eyes, quivering mouth, tearstained cheeks, sticky strands of moist hair--and kissed her.

One gloved hand wound through her dark tresses, tilting her head to meet him as the other pulled her towards him by her waist. A gentle kiss filled with longing, a hardened kiss filled with regrets. She hoped it wouldn't stop.

Not willing to be outdone by the Hyuuga prodigy, the weapons mistress wove her arms around his neck, dug through his midnight waist-length hair and pressed herself fully into him. _I'll make you want to stay._

Inwardly willing for them to somehow meld and mesh together as one being, one spirit, one emotion, Tenten breathed deeply as Neji gently pushed her away. His hands steadily held her waist an arms length as he struggled to reclaim his composure. She noted smugly that his breathing was still highly irregular.

Their eyes met as he released her slowly. The last chime rang.

"Wait for me."

And with one final lingeringglance, he was gone.

* * *

**VxS**

Do not fret, there shall be more.

Please, leave any thoughts or comments in the box, literally, and let my know your wonderful opinions whether it be good, bad, wonderful, or simply awful.

Either way, thanks for even reading!


	2. Learning To Cry

Sorry for all of those who had been waiting for this second chapter...it took a LOT longer than I expected. But most likely because I was lazy...(hehe?)...and school just started so I'm really busy. I found that this 'story' is going to be really playing on emotions and angst...and it would please me to no end if it has somehow touched you in some way. It's the reason I write.

But anyway, I now believe that this will be a four part series...I was going to write more, but I decided that would just be cramming a lot of words in one chapter. So I made it into "two parts" because I thought this chapter was too long...I guess. The word count: 3,378. If you noticed with my other fictions, that's a lot for one chapter. So without further ado...

Enjoy!

.:VxS:.

"_I'm alive," he breathed softly, his palm touching the base of her cheek in weak assurance. Cupping his hand, he lightly rubbed the salty tearstained path with his calloused thumb. "Don't cry," Neji murmured, his voice gentle, "I hate to see you cry." Tilting her head into his opened hand, she closed her eyes reveling in the physical contact._

"_Then don't make me," she replied, her lips curling in a small smile._

_Neji gave her a small smirk, his pale orbs glinting in amusement at her childish excuse. "It was not my intention."_

_She nodded, easily pacified. "I know," she said quietly, her eyes lowered, "I'm just glad you're back." Feeling him shift slightly, she was startled as he quickly cupped her chin between firm fingers. Raising her head to his, the tip of their noses touching lightly, wide chocolate eyes met pale lavender._

"_Me too," Neji whispered, his murmured breath tickling her lips. Feeling the hand cupping her chin slide to the base of her neck, she watched with hazy eyes as his pale orbs slowly lower. Trembling in anticipation, she stilled as she noticed his breathing become slightly irregular. Something was wrong._

_With a dark foreboding, her brown eyes snapped open. He staggered back, his eyes scrunched stiffly shut as his face began to sheen with sweat. Watching in growing panic as she noticed his Byakugan veins become visible from his forehead, she felt his hand clamp with a viselike grip onto her shoulder as a reliever._

_With unwavering determination she stayed by his side, the pressure and throbbing near her neck painfully obvious. "Neji," she ground out calmly through clenched teeth, "what's wrong?" Hearing his labored breathing accelerate, she stared listlessly as dark, raven hair tumbled freely over his shoulders as his body collapsed to the floor._

_She screamed._

.:VxS:.

It was worse this time, more so than before. She could feel it.

Although Tenten had, undoubtedly, complete faith in Neji, her dreams began distorting themselves by her thoughts and fears. Thoughts and fears of him returning to her hurt or ill, changed or dead. The kinds of notions that caused her to wake up in panic, her mouth open in a silent scream. And although she hated and despised herself to think this evil thought, she did.

_She was beginning to lose faith._

Sitting cradled beside her window that faced East, Tenten sighed. It had been days, weeks and eventually months that ended daily with her staring longingly towards the darkened horizon. _"Wait for me,"_ Neji had said quietly, his last remark standing as an informal goodbye.

And wait for him she would.

Tracing the fallen rain upon the glass windows gently, the bitter chill from the icy rain scarcely penetrated beneath her fingertips as she faintly smiled. It was as cold as ice. Tenten closed her eyes, placing her forehead on the cooling glass as she listened to the rhythmic beating of the rain.

Hearing a distant chime, Tenten pressed her ear closer towards the chilly glass. She faintly heard the clock strike ten. With each ringing peal, Tenten's fists tightened as she silently willed for the days to go faster, the nights to be longer. It was nearing midnight in a few hours, the same time he had come to her door in an unusual manner, proposed, kissed and left her to sit in quiet solitude. Tenten gave a weak, disheartened smile. Tomorrow was going to be a full moon.

Breathing out a sigh, Tenten's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting from the lamps outside. Peering through the winter rain outside her window, she could distinctly see the customary Christmas wreaths and ornaments adorning every other lamppost and colorfully decorated homes. She sighed again.

Thankfully though, it was winter now. With the long hours finally fading with fall coming to a close, Tenten surrendered her time willingly to keep her promise. She waited for him. Through dark, clear skies and cloudy nights, to rainy and now, snowy, she waited.

Every night since he had gone with only a last glance and a breathless kiss as a farewell, she waited dutifully for him once the burning sun had lowered and dusk had come until midnight. Perched beside her window, Tenten would wait quietly with only a soft sigh breaking through the resounding silence.

Since he was gone, her 'daily schedule' had to be rearranged so as to keep herself occupied for the time that had been solely theirs. Hours of practice time, lunch and the occasional two-man mission was no longer '_theirs_', but now 'Tenten and another person'. Meaningless tasks to ranked B one-man missions in the mornings and afternoons were considered blessings in disguise. She found it was always difficult to work with someone other than _him_.

Mornings. They were the daily, every day reminder of something that had been lost--the person that had left. A harsh reminder of something out of her control. She hated them.

But night was a time that she now welcomed, the thing that she longed for. The custom shift for her missions ended as soon as the sun lowered with the shadows shifting uneasily. For this, Tenten was grateful of Tsunade's scrutinizing and keen intuition at her distracted performance.

Tenten told Tsunade she fervently believed that he would return at night.

After the first morning, Tenten found that she could hardly concentrate at all when the sky neared sunset and even less when the night became darkened into pitch black. Tsunade, thankfully, took notice of Tenten's anxious behavior and sent her home for the evening. The next day, however, showed the same results. Wonderful work during the day, neglect and inattentiveness as it neared nightfall.

Tenten's fist clenched, the bright waxing gibbous splaying shadows across her face. Feeling a slight headache forming, she released her dark hair loose from their ties, her waist length hair tumbling down her back in an array of tangles. Running her fingers through her somewhat damp hair, Tenten repressed a shudder.

_Neji_.

Bringing her knees to her chest as she did when she was younger and stressed, she wrapped her arms around her legs, slowly rocking herself forward and back. Resting her cheek on her kneecaps lightly, Tenten tightly closed her eyes.

_Where was he?_

It had been months…and there was still no word of how his 'mission' was going and what 'progress' he had done. Late nights of careful snooping in the Hokage's files clearly showed that his mission was not even mentioned in recent files nor the previous months.

'_If what he had was even a mission_,' Tenten thought bitterly. For all she knew, he could have been a sacrifice to appease another problem, clan, foe, friend--it didn't matter. He was gone while all the other Hyuuga members were 'safe'.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought and wished she could hit something. Or throw something. Or kill someone. She smiled a cynical smile as she tried to calm down.

What had made her this way? How had she turned so…aggressive?

With a sudden rush of guilt and shame mixed with her lack of sleep, Tenten snapped her brown eyes shut. Struggling with what felt like a lump in her chest slowly traveling up her throat, she struggled to take deep controlled breaths. Perhaps she was just tired, Tenten thought rationally. Over the past few weeks, she had been staying up for most of the night--even almost until early dawn. On the few occasions that she would actually fall asleep for a couple of hours, Tenten had still always gotten up before sunrise.

Just like she had before.

_Like before_.

With a sudden release of strained emotions, the tightening within her chest grew rapidly. It constricted her breaths, causing them to be fast and coarse. Clutching the front of her shirt tightly, she strained to retain her usual breathing pattern. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

And yet, as hard as Tenten tried, as calmly she had repeated to herself the mantra that she had so often used before, it seemed of no assistance now. The previous inhaling, exhaling exercise that had helped seemed to vanish as her breathing soon escalated out of control causing the glass window before her to fog rapidly. Hands shaking, Tenten curled her knees and rocked herself once more. Why couldn't she stop?

Pushing her face into her smooth thighs, she tried to repress the shudder that threatened to spill from her lungs. Chest and back heaving at her stubborn resistance of releasing the heavy air, Tenten almost gagged. Finally releasing the air that Tenten had so vainly tried to smother, she felt the sudden need to vomit. Throwing up--another sign of weakness to Neji.

_But she would not shed a tear_, Tenten determined as she steeled against the foul liquid. She would not cry.

With that resolve in mind, she closed her eyes tightly as she recalled her early years of trained breathing. '_Inhale…exhale…inhale'_

.:VxS:.

Sitting blissfully in the damp grass, Konoha's weapons specialist inhaled the smell of morning dew with eyes closed. Giving little care to the worry of having grass stains or wet spots on her bottom, she leaned on her two outstretched arms behind her. Tilting her face lightly, the cool air enveloped her face and her neck in gentle caresses as she exhaled.

This place--the chilly air, the enclosed trees, the lopsided grass, the sight of early birds --this was _their_ place. The only 'familiar' thing she cared to know. It was their practice area.

Faint slashes and nicks could still be seen on a couple of the trunks, Tenten noted smugly as she glanced between each tree. Although noticeably smaller now, they were still there. She gave a wide grin. They were a symbol and sign to any who walked past and cared to notice.

And yet, as time passed and the weeks flew, no one dared to tread on their training grounds after Neji left--not even her. It laid barren, the grass growing inches taller as months went by. Only recently had she taken the time from her missions to care for the place for when Neji returned. Tenten's eyes lowered, the morning wind gently blowing through her hair. She shivered as it penetrated through her thin clothes and skin.

"Neji," she breathed, eyelids sagging as the pressure on her palms increased.

"_Tenten," she heard him whisper softly in return, his arms hanging loosely on her shoulders from behind. Head angled beside hers, Tenten's eyes opened in surprise as she felt the warmth of his presence against her back. As he crossed his wrists to cage her within his arms, Tenten tilted her head to meet his intense gaze._

"_Neji," she exhaled once more, her head angled to meet his._

_Giving her a lingering, chaste kiss on the cheek, he gave her a small smirk. "Marry me," he whispered softly, his breath caressing her ear. Leaning her weight against his firm chest, she watched with childlike eyes as pale orbs seemingly darkened. They pierced through her sending slight shivers running through her spine and nerves at the unspoken need seen clearly through his eyes._

_She gave him a taunting smile, evidently amused . "Why?" she asked playfully, tracing his jaw lightly with her fingers. _

_The Byakugan user growled low in response, his hair loosely draping over her shoulder as he shifted to gain better access to her curled lips. "Tenten," he warned, his voice dangerously soft, "Tenten…"_

"Tenten? Are you awake?"

Tenten moaned at the disturbance, her eyes squinting against the mid-morning sun. Slowly focusing on the familiar bowl cut hair, wide eyes, bushy eyebrows and the mass of green above her, she gave a small smile in greeting.

"Hey Lee," she answered distractedly, "what time is it?" Stifling a yawn, Tenten noticed his eyebrows furrow in concern.

"Why Tenten, my youthful flower, I believe that today we have an exceptional mission!" Lee gave a small frown, his hand tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Oh no," she said assured, "I didn't forget, I was just…distracted." With a sense of scorn that was unlike her, Tenten watched her previous teammate nod his head understandingly. Brown eyes narrowed in disdain. How could he be so damn carefree and happy?

"I thought as much," he offered solemnly, his lips thinning as if he knew her thoughts, "so I had the mission reinstated with two other Chuunins."

"So…" Tenten trailed off slowly, "do we have any missions today?" Feeling guilty for her last thoughts about the always caring, gentle Lee, she gave him an rueful smile.

Lee shook head.

"Thanks," she said softly. Tilting her head as she looked towards Konoha's green beast, she glanced around the quiet, undisturbed foliage. "Would you like to stay?" Patting the ground beside her gently, she folded her arms beneath her knees as she looked away.

Knowing that pity was most likely etched clearly across his face, she heard him inhale before he strained to smile brightly, his customary 'ping' as a signal soon after. For her.

"My lovely flower, what is wrong?" Lee asked, taking the familiar name from former years. "Have you gotten enough sleep?" Wisely keeping his distance, he waited for his previous teammate to respond.

With only the shifting and rustling of leaves, the two stayed silent--their thoughts loud enough for words unspoken. "We are not so young anymore Lee," she commented lightly after a pause. Distant eyes met with troubled as the green clad man nodded.

"You're right," he replied, sitting behind her slowly with his back facing towards her, "you're right."

Tenten nodded, feeling his presence behind her. She sighed. Shifting back, she leaned almost weightlessly against his before completely relaxing. Now, with their weights balanced against each other, they relied on the other for support. Just like in their team.

Their position--the balance, the equilibrium--it was an intimate symbol. It showed the difference between trust and reliance, silence and solitude, love and affection, friendship and understanding.

"It won't hurt to cry."

Brown eyes lifting momentarily, Tenten stilled. "Yes," she answered, "yes, it does."

Lee shook his head, his bowl cut hair swaying. "Have you…"

"No," she replied quickly, her word and body tensing. Then as an afterthought, "I almost did."

"Ah," he murmured.

"It's a weakness."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Lee gave Tenten an unseen smile. "But sometimes, that is all we need."

The weapon's mistress almost scoffed, the idea simply ridiculous in her mind. "A weakness?"

"Yes," he said simply.

With a steady pause soon after, curiosity got the best of her. "Why?"

"It shows that you feel," he started, "it shows that you live. Without a weakness, what is the pleasure in strength? If your weakness is channeled into something as small, yet significant, as crying, wouldn't that be the best weakness that we could show?"

Her lips quirked and her brows furrowed. "Meaning…"

"That you don't need to waste away your evenings and early mornings waiting for someone."

"Oh."

"And that," he continued, "is a weakness in itself. Faith is never something to release, but worry, anxiety and constant lack of sleep are not something you should desire." His gaze softened. "Tears are not a weakness…regardless of what Neji says."

Unsure as of what to answer, Tenten could only nod mutely.

"Besides," Lee added, "I think he only told you that _because_ he hated to see you cry."

She stifled a laugh. "Perhaps," she answered, "but I haven't _cried_ for so long, I think I forgot." Tenten smiled halfheartedly. "Yes, I don't think I know how."

Lee frowned. "It's never too late to learn to cry," he replied firmly.

Tenten shrugged. "Maybe."

Lee did not reply, his gaze lifting upwards. Gently, he pushed her weight towards her front as he moved to stand. Not bothering to check for loose grass or stains, Lee stretched his muscled arms towards the sun.

"Leaving?" Tented stated dully.

"I need to train," he answered, their backs still facing the other.

She nodded. "You don't want to stay."

His round eyes cast her an unseen apologetic glance before he answered. "No," he replied quietly, "this is your place." And with that, he turned around leave the auburn haired girl alone to muse over her thoughts. With one final look at his former teammate before the area became enclosed and unseen with the surrounding trees once more, he added thoughtfully, "And his."

Head tilted at Lee's faint remark, Tenten gave an indifferent shrug. His ever bubbly personality was always an element that she could count on--regardless if she appreciated it or not. But Lee had changed. Everyone did.

It began when their, if sometimes hard to admit, beloved sensei, Gai, died. It was on an A ranked mission…something that Gai was immensely pleased with as later remarked by Kakashi--even until the end. They were readily ambushed as according to plan; seemingly like lambs led to the slaughter. The capture of the three S class criminals had been a success using the simple counter defense of replications. Surrounding and overcoming them, as implied by the gray haired Jounin, had been fairly difficult. Four Chuunins and one Jounin--dead.

Tenten closed her eyes solemnly and gave a small shudder in remembrance. Her sensei had chosen to give his life willingly to allow another to live. Crossing her legs, she rest her palms on the sides of her thighs. Life.

Fisting the blades of grass and clutching them between her fingers, she felt the warmth the green pigment had busily soaked from the rays of the sun as she had slept. Tenten inhaled slowly. She supposed she and Lee could have discussed their past, the present and future…but what good would have come of it? Their lives were separate, but somehow entwined with each others. When Gai died, they were all affected. Lee the most, yet even simple things began to change in hers' and Neji's lives.

He was full of life, she remembered fondly. He was energetic, lively, happy and loving. Opening her brown earthy eyes, her brows furrowed in the sudden change she noticed. Chin jutted upwards, Tenten looked towards the once clear, blue sky in a puzzled manner. The weather had darkened considerably, dark clouds quickly rolling through.

It seemed that the natural elements were also always in conflict.

Knowing full well what was to come with the forewarnings of the shady clouds and shifting trees, Tenten could only give a lazy yawn and continued to watch the inner turmoil of mother nature. Slowly, but surely, the cool drops began to fall.

It started with a drop on her nose, imprints on her shirt and a subtle humid change. With her head slanted towards the gray sky, she almost laughed in a sense of pleasure. Her chest heaved, her breath quickened and she suddenly felt light headed as the beads of liquid steadily fell.

_Neji_.

Inhaling quickly, her body shuddered--was she…laughing? Wanting to suppress the aching rising towards her throat, Tenten struggled to breathe through the seemingly thickened rain. With a sense of dejavu, a statement rang through her mind.

"_It won't hurt to cry…"_

'_Yes,'_ she argued, _'it does.'_ And yet she could not convince the heaving in her throat, the tremble coursing through her veins or the salty fluid building in her eyes. Feeling the floor beneath her become a muddy substance, her sandaled feet becoming dirty, Tenten lifted her streaked face upwards helplessly.

The lazy stream of water fell from her forehead to cheeks, from her chin down her neck. The rain increased, her clothes clinging to every inch of covered body--but she didn't care, she didn't notice.

All she noticed were the gentle pricks hitting her skin in a sort of rhythmic pace, covering her entire figure. It masked her anxiety, it masked her faith, it masked her anger and masked her love. It was a weakness that she could live with, a strength she needed to find.

It was the point when she fell and the point she decided to fly. It was the choice she needed to make--right there and then. With no thought of Neji and no biased view, Tenten then decided. She was going to learn how to cry.

And soon, it was hard to decipher where exactly the falling rain or salty tears began.

**VxS**

Next Chapter: **A Midnight Return**

For all you hopeless romantics, stay tune for next chapter...although knowing me, it most likely won't be "fluffy"...or overly so.


	3. A Midnight Return

_Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot it last time, but you all know I don't own the awesome series of Naruto._

_Sorry to all of those who had continued to check up on this story, and because of that, this is for you guys._

**BlooVeggieStix**

**RozenMaiden14**

**angelgrl**

**specksofgray**

**Hinatahyuuga001**

**everlasting memories **(my most faithful reviewer _ever_)

**Aikiko-Ashra**

**kara hodges**

**FaIRy PrInCeSS-17**

**naash**

**saishenoyama**

**Dry.Martini.Shaken.Not.Stirred**

**OMGItzvicky**

**Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc**

**K.C.**

**FalconFire**

**tomboy901**

**...and to all of you who had reviewed for the 1st chapter...**

_You guys are the reason why I'm still writing this thing._

* * *

**A Midnight Return**

Her eyes remained shut as she awoke to the sound of labored breathing and a slight chill in the air. Hearing the winter rain continue to pelt relentlessly across her roof, she realized the sound that woke her was the presence of an unknown visitor. Reaching beneath her mattress slowly, she fingered the tip of her sharpened kunai.

How could she have not noticed this person's presence before?

_One._

The steps were clumsy, almost as if they _wanted _her to awaken.

_Two_.

It was a man of medium built. His strides were longer than a females and much less graceful.

_Three_.

His labored breathing signaled he was already injured in some way. Perfect.

Clenching the handle of her blade between her two forefingers and thumb, she twisted into a sitting position, opened her eyes in the direction of her target, pulled her kunai from beneath the matress and--

_Neji stood before her_.

…flung the blade to miss her original target and into the mirror causing a resounding 'crash' to echo throughout her cozy house. Eyes wide and hands trembling, her blurred vision took in his tattered form.

_She must be dreaming_.

Neji's pale orbs glowed brilliantly in the dark, the usual sheen from his mission still in his eyes as she had seen many times before. Cuts, bruises, and a horrible gash could be seen slashed in his clothing, spilling clots of crimson blood on her woodened floor. Gasping at the site of the entrance he made, she took in the smashed glass window, mud-stained carpets, the overturned desktop and chair, and the small pools of blood dripping at his feet. The last alarmed her the most.

"I…you're back," she breathed, her dark eyes widening slightly. Fumbling with her layer of blankets, she stood beside her bed as if not daring to believe this was real. He seemed hurt, but he was back, and Tenten fervently hoped it wasn't a dream.

"I knew I had to," Neji replied softly, his voice sounding strained. Pausing a moment to take a steady step forward, he winced and leaned towards his left leg. "You did not refuse my request," he continued as Tenten watched with analyzing eyes, "and I knew you would be waiting." And with that said, he gave her a faint smirk to seemingly lighten and rectify the situation as if he had not been gone for nearly half a year at all. Tenten's lips twisted in a frown.

"Where were you?" she demanded slowly, her tone building near hysterical. "You could have told me, why didn't you tell me?"

Neji sighed. "Tenten, I--"

"Why didn't you say you would be gone for so long?" Tenten interrupted, her eyes flashing. "You have absolutely no idea how--Neji!"

Watching as the usual proud, hard willed Hyuuga Neji crumple to the floor in obvious exhaustion, Tenten stared listlessly at him as her own legs nearly buckled and gave in alarm. Rushing to his fallen side, she noticed his seemingly colorless eyes staring back at her faintly amused.

"Worried?" he asked, his deep voice penetrating through the very core of her. Tenten shivered. Glancing over his form at a closer view, she gasped as she realized the amount of blood loss he must have suffered. Clearing her thoughts to think quickly and sensibly, she ran to tend to his needs. The yelling and lecturing would have to wait a little while longer. Wincing at the damage the Byakugan user had done, she sighed softly as a faint smile adorned her weary face. She would have to clean up later.

But right now, the window, the carpet, the furnishings, and least of all, the polished wood was not important--Neji was.

Dark eyes narrowing in worry, Tenten rushed to grab her pack of medic mission supplies. Flipping the pouch hastily, she held no regard for the flimsy flap of leather that tore beneath her touch as she grabbed the few essentials. Wraps, ointments, and strips of cloth found immediately and rushed to the awaiting Hyuuga's side.

"You idiot," Tenten breathed softly, ripping his shirt off impulsively. "Why didn't you go to Tsunade or Sakura to patch you up before you crashed through my windows and bled on my floor?" she teased fondly, her voice a mere whisper.

Grabbing a pillow and propping his grazed back gently, she unrolled the wraps quickly. "This'll sting," Tenten murmured as she opened the ointment, "but it'll help." Eyes focusing on his cuts as she swiftly applied it on his chest, sides and arms, she gave a faint smile. "It was made by Sakura," she offered, her voice tight with pride, "she has become an amazing medic." Satisfied, she bit a part of the wrap with her teeth as she ripped a strip and helped him sit up.

His breathing was labored as he strained to sit up. "I know, Tenten. I haven't been gone for that long." She blushed in reply, her cheeks prettily stained crimson in embarrassment.

"It just…," she started slowly, choosing her words carefully "it just feels like you've been gone for a while, that's all."

Neji gave a low 'hum' in reply. Once he was in an upright position, she turned to him with pursed lips as she eyed his wounds once more.

"Lean on me," Tenten ordered, her mind focused on making the Byakugan user to stop bleeding. Neji grunted in reply.

With his head resting heavily on her shoulder, his long raven hair cascading over one side, she held one end of the wrap to his chest gently but firmly as she guided it around his back. Feeling his warm breath against her skin, she wished to relish the moment that he was indeed _there_ and not somewhere imprisoned or dead. Neji was back…and he was with her.

Finishing with his torso, she gently laid him back down. "Neji, I need to see your right leg."

"I'll be alright," he answered quickly, his voice filled with disdain. Although it hurt like crazy, his pride got the best of him. He was _not_ going to be shown weak by a mere cut. Especially not to her.

"I'm not dumb," Tenten replied flatly as if reading his mind, "I saw you favoring your left leg. What happened to your right?"

Neji's eyes darkened at her persistence. "I was being careless."

Eyebrows furrowing in irritation, Tenten shook her head. "Then give me your hands." Eyeing the many, yet thankfully shallow cuts, she quickly treated his hands with the same efficiency as before. "You are so stubborn," she said after a moment.

Neji's eyes lifted towards hers, but did not answer.

"And I bet that you think that I think _you _are being weak now," she continued softly. Her brows furrowed as she finally noticed a deep cut running from the knuckle of his thumb to his wrist. "But I suppose that is the way of the Hyuuga."

Pale eyes traced her face before he simply replied with a hallow, "It is."

Tenten's lips quirked into a small smile. "But I don't mind," she murmured casually as if hinting at a double meaning, "now show me your left leg."

With a bit of reluctance, Neji stretched his injured leg before her. Watching as she cut the fabric from his thigh to his ankle in half in one swift motion of her constant sharpened blades, he smiled bitterly when she gave a stiffled gasp in alarm.

His leg was mangled from his mid thigh to his calf, the flesh curled open enough to be able to see his various tendons. Blood poured openly through the wound and Neji noticed his usual pale, white skin was turning assorted shades of black, purple, and green around the festering area. Not a very pretty sight indeed.

After her initial shock at seeing his wound, Tenten's eyes hardened in determination. Knowing what had to be done and how quick she needed to be, she quickly grabbed a needle and thread. Pouring antiseptic gently over the cut, she applied the healing cream as efficiently and cautiously as she could. Tearing a piece of thread and looping it through her needle with deft skill, Tenten began her work.

"You idiot," she mumbled as she held the thin thread between her lips. "Why didn't you go to Tsunade."

Neji gritted his teeth in a grim smirk as she knit through his skin quickly. Once she was done stitching him to a decent state, they would be off to the hospital with curious friends visiting him at odd hours questioning his whereabouts and not to mention the unfinished lecture by Tenten he was bound to be given. "Because I knew you would be mad if I didn't see _you_ first."

Pausing her stitching, Tenten's cheeks flushed. Alright, fine. Maybe that was just a _little_ bit true. "But look at you!" she countered. "You must have lost so much blood already trying to break into my house!" Biting her lip and avoiding his seemingly all-seeing eyes, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She was, in fact, _very_ glad and relieved that he had visited her first. Continuing to stitch, she noticed that his breathing seemed to be getting more and more irregular. She had to get professional medic attention quickly.

"Neji," Tenten said reluctantly, "I am going to get Sakura. She is much better at this than I am." She glanced over her stitching with a touch of disdain. "Yeah, much better."

His breathing was ragged, but the slight smirk on his face remained. Skimming over the worried lines across her face, he wondered whether he had a hand in creating them. "You're beginning to look haggard."

With dark brown eyes flashing and a scoff, Tenten regained the sense of life that, without a doubt, seemed to entail when she was with him. "And you look pitiful," she bit back.

"What happened?"

"You were gone."

Focusing her gaze on the rolls of gauze and wraps, Tenten fiddled with the remaining thread in her hand. Silence seemed to echo through the room before she decided to leave and get Sakura. "I'll be back," she promised. "Please hang on."

Neji nodded, his eyes focused on hers. "I made it this far, I'm not going to die yet."

Tenten gave a small smile and a nod herself before turning to leave the room. With one last glance back, she bounded down the stairs and out into the rain towards the pink-haired medic's house. Reaching the Haruno residence in record time, she banged on the door with the impatience of a worried lover. Which she was, Tenten figured, so it justified the disturbance of the sleeping at this unusual hour.

The door opened a moment later to a sleepy Sakura rubbing her eyes as she mumbled a soft, "Yes, Tenten?" Noting the older girl's blood stained shirt and stressed aura, green eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Please help me, Sakura," Tenten asked wearily. "Neji needs immediate medical attention."

* * *

She arrived with an anxious Sakura at her heels as they bound up the stairs to her room.

"I already bandaged his minor cuts and stitched his leg as well as I could," Tenten had told her friend, "but the surrounding area of his stitches looks infected." Sakura nodded, her pouch of supplies at her hip. "And he seems to have lost a great deal of blood," she continued worriedly. Rounding into her doorway, she went directly to Neji's side.

Sakura arrived beside Neji short after and assessed the situation. Lips thinned and eyes narrowed in concentration, she managed to thoroughly clean the infected areas, stitch Neji's leg, examine his internal injuries, and prop him comfortably in Tenten's bed until he could be properly taken to the hospital.

Sitting on the side of her bed, Tenten placed a cool towel over Neji's heated forehead. Fevers, Sakura had said, usually follow severe loss of blood and wounds such as these. Fingering his cheek softly, she brushed his raven hair away from his face.

Roving her brown eyes across his hardened features, she gave a small smile as pale eyes focused on her. "You worried me," she whispered, her slim fingers still tracing the outline of his face. "I thought you wouldn't come back to me."

"I'm sorry," Neji replied after a moment, "that I had caused you to think that." His eyes held a dull appearance and his tone seemed weak. Sweat rolled in continuous droplets down his face and matted his hair. Lifting her hand to place the backside against his forehead, she grew alarmed to find his temperature rising so quickly.

Tenten looked frantically at Sakura. "Sakura, what do we do?" Wiping his face with a cool rag to ease his discomfort, she watched his eyes shut in fatigue.

"Relax, Tenten," Sakura told her calmly, "it's just a fever. It happens after someone loses a lot of blood." Standing beside the brown-haired woman, sea green eyes surveyed the Byakugan user warily. Touching his forehead gently and checking his pulse, her brows furrowed in confusion. Glancing towards Tenten, she gave a sharp sideways look at Neji's multiple bandaged cuts.

"Tenten," she asked, her lips set in a firm line, "before you bandaged Neji's wounds, did you check for any signs of poison?"

Eyes wide, Tenten stared in horror at her hastily made make-shift wraps. Grabbing one end, she raised his arm and unraveled the cloth that bandaged his hand as quickly as she could. With the strip fluttering unnoticed to the ground, brown eyes stared transfixed at the black substance building in clumps around each cut.

"No," she croaked, "this can't be happening." Feeling the hand within her palm withdraw, she met Neji's clouded pale gaze. "I cleaned his wounds," she whispered softly. "It…this…I--"

"Let Sakura see," Neji interrupted firmly. Tenten nodded and quickly moved away from his bed.

Sea green contemplated over the darkened puss as she muttered to herself in thought. With practiced movements, the pink haired medic clasped her hands together firmly and formed several hand signals. Reciting a string of mumbled words, pale hands pressed gently on the festering gash.

Tenten watched in silence as hints of chakra flowed from Sakura's hands to Neji's open wound to throughout his body.

"It will help control the poison to not spread any further," Sakura said softly as she fingered another bandaged area. "But…I don't know the extent of how much has been infected."

Tenten struggled to swallow the build up of liquid lodged in her throat. "I see," she answered, her voice strained. Clasping Neji's pale hand between her own, she found his eyes trained on hers. His hand was remarkably hot to the touch. Inwardly hoping that it was just the work of Sakura's healing chakra, she gave him a small smile.

Neji's gaze had softened, the lines in his face fading. "See Tenten, I'll be alright," he said quietly. "So stop crying."

Fingers instinctively touched her cheek. It was damp. Startled to feel the salty, cool liquid on her fingers, she realized a moment later that she had been, and still was, crying. Torn between wanting the stream of tears to stop and the desire to be able to relieve herself of the emotional tension, Tenten gave an involuntary shudder.

Feeling a weak squeeze of her hand, she looked through misty eyes at the slumped form of the once formidable Hyuuga Neji. He looked so…fragile.

"You haven't answered my question yet," he breathed slowly, a trace of a smirk on his lips, "of whether you wish to experience a world of hate, apprehension, and angst with me."

"Oh?" Tenten replied lightly, "And here I thought it was going to be all rainbows and cherry blossoms."

"You would be sufficiently provided for," he said thoughtfully.

She smiled. "I would not doubt that."

"And you would be able to formally meet my family," he continued, his voice turning nearly hostile at the thought.

"How pleasant that would be," she replied jokingly.

"You could laugh at me as I would try to be romantic," Neji added, his voice considered almost affectionate.

Tenten squeezed his hand gently as she took in his exhausted appearance. "I was never one for flowers and chocolates and whispers of sweet nothings in my ear." Stifling a laugh, she added as an afterthought. "But it would be quite amusing to see you try."

"Then marry me," Neji said, his voice solemn as his eyes searched hers imploringly.

No witty reply. No tears. Her throat felt dry.

And before Tenten could reply, Neji was doubled over with his fist clenched over his stomach as he began coughing uncontrollably. Watching in dread as he brought his shaking, ashen hand to his mouth, brown eyes widened as crimson blood ran between his fingers.

"Marry me," he repeated softly, his voice growing weak.

Tenten's eyes wavered, her eyes brimming with the salty liquid she had grown to despise. "Not if you die!" she choked, her voice hoarse. Oh how she wanted to scream! To rant, to rave, to kiss him senseless for his stupidity and his simple mindedness!

"So," he breathed out, his eyes beginning to close, "is that a 'no'?"

"Of course!" she yelled, her chocolate eyes flashing. "I mean, no, of course I will!" Inhaling slowly, she turned to find his expression that of amusement. "You idiot…" she trailed off softer than before, "You always knew I would."

"Good," Neji whispered, lips curved in a soft smile as pale eyes finally shut.

* * *

**VxS**

And it shall be continued...

...but you know how it could be updated faster. hint hint


	4. A Pardon of Weakness

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Well here it is and sorry for the...extremely long delay. I haven't been feeling very motivated to write anything for the past couple of months with school and all, but luckily I had finished this story before I went on fanfic leave. Kind of short, but it's a closure. Well, Enjoy!_

* * *

He was dressed in black as far as she could see, the traditional robes adorned for the occasion.

Tenten walked solemnly along the path, alone, the Elders' eyes only slightly acknowledging her with a stiff glance as she passed. Heads bowed down in a seemingly grieving manner, they wore their robes in a distinct manner that outwardly reeked importance. The Heads.

_The ones whom Neji despised._

Much to her displeasure, it seemed that they were required to come. Brown eyes flashed angrily as lips tightened. She was angry. Angry at them for sending her fiancé on a mission, angry at Neji for agreeing, angry at the idiotic heads that don't give a crap for those not of the Main and herself for being so bitter.

After Neji had returned, only two people from his clan had bothered to visit him in the hospital. One, his cousin Hinata, and the second, a servant to record all that entailed during Neji's mission. She was absolutely livid at the time.

_It was two weeks…two long weeks._

_Two weeks of hardly an hour's sleep at night, two weeks of laying damp cloths against his forehead, of changing his sheets, attending his wounds, and two weeks of holding him when he awoke feverish from a nightmare whispering him to sleep. Two weeks of lacing her fingers between his, she would sit beside him and inform him of all the things he missed: Ino's and Shikamaru's first child, Shikano, who had her mother's eyes and the tall-tell signs of being an avid cloud watcher like her father. Naruto's and Hinata's engagement, which, to Tenten's slight disappointment, he had already heard of from the soon-to-be bride herself when she had visited. Lee finally finding a spunky, eccentric girl who loved green as much as he did (although, thankfully, she did not wear green spandex herself) and the debatable rumors of Sasuke and Sakura being seen on a date._

_And all the while, he often complained in his own Neji I'm-a-man way that he did not need her to visit him all the time. She would just smile and re-wrap his wounds once more knowing full well his intended meaning. She knew he wanted her to stay. He just wanted to make sure._

Tenten inhaled slowly as she continued walking, the pathway seemingly endless. Brown eyes roved the beautiful assortment of flowers appreciatively. They must have bought out the Yamanaka Flower Shop for at least a week. She smiled. At least they held enough respect for Neji to buy such lavish flowers. Fingering the nicely arranged mixture of red and white roses clasped between both hands lightly in thought, her breathing hitched slightly. Only the best for a Hyuuga.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._

Because Neji was forced to stay inside to recuperate, since many shinobies in their generation were known for leaving empty beds for anxious nurses to find, she brought bouquets for him often, flower after flower filling his room with the relaxing odor of nature. Replacing the old, drying ones with a new bunch that she, herself would pick that morning, she had often decorated the borders of his bed and shelves stating teasingly that the bare room was too gloomy for a person already as stoic and aloof like him. There was only a light protest from the Byakugan user from all the feminine touches she would add to his temporary room.

Tenten eyed the colorful arrangement of flowers neatly placed beside each row and in the front once more, yet this time in disdain. To the Hyuuga Clan, appearance was everything.

_Neji was considerably weakened by his mission due to extreme blood loss and poison. His usual, elegant stride had held a slight limp and his frame was wracked with exhaustion…even after a few weeks after his return. Worried that his wounds were causing a sort of side-effect to his health, she had often checked and rechecked his bandages throughout the day much to his chagrin. The first time she had decided to check, the Hyuuga prodigy was asleep, the reassurances of her staying bringing him momentary comfort. Brown eyes roving his form, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the visibly deep scars along his arms. Those would be engraved in him forever. Fingers shaking slightly, she had then traced each scar gently, tenderly, lovingly._

_She later had to explain, with extremely flushed pink cheeks, why he awoke to light touches on his skin as he gazed at her, his sleepy expression combined with amusement. She should have known he was such a light sleeper…even when he was drowsy with meds._

Tenten's lithe hands wrapped around the stems tighter as she came to a stop at the end of the dark carpet. So this was it.

Tiny liquid drops formed in the corners of Tenten's eyes as she strained to listen to the person speaking out of forced respect. Fidgeting slightly as he continued to speak to her, Tenten was unable to concentrate on the words being spoken; thoughts and memories that had seemed so distant continually plagued her mind. Head bowed, lips taut, and brown eyes filled with barely contained tears, Tenten's hands were clasped firmly in front of her. Scarcely nodding her head in answer to a question, for fear of her voice not being able to produce an answer, she continued to keep her head bowed.

Although her actions may have seemed rude to the person before her, and to all those around her, she hoped, and assumed, they knew why. Inwardly willing for the stubborn pools of fluid to vanish before anyone could see, she knew it was inevitable. She was going to cry.

Brown eyes made glassy by her subtle tears, Tenten almost dared not to look at anything or anyone else but her tightly encased hands. Noticing the person beside her shift in a restless manner, nervous fingers folded tightly between each other around the bouquet of chosen flowers. It was almost time…but could she do it? Could she look at the man that she loved without shedding a single tear?

Hearing the concluding words said at these particular occasions, Tenten slowly turned towards Neji. She paused as brown eyes roved his still form. His skin was pale and his face held a serene, yet expressionless, appearance. The usual firm angles had softened to the degree of being smooth, his weary, exhausted lines gone. Wishing to trace her fingers across the mark which held him captive within the Main on his forehead to his gaunt cheekbones due to recuperation from blood loss to his handsome, chiseled jaw, Tenten felt her fists involuntary close on another.

To touch him was to accept change. The start of a new beginning, a new life. Her lips parted slightly as she exhaled, her gaze steadfast--

"Now is the time you say, 'I do'."

--And she momentarily forgot to breathe.

Facing Neji with trembling hands and quivering lips, she managed to crack a smile. "I feared I would start crying," Tenten breathed softly, wringing the bouquet in her hands, "and that would not do for being a bride of a Hyuuga." Tilting her head slightly, she gazed at him through tearing eyes. "But now I do not care."

Met with a brief silence at her bold declaration, she felt firm fingers lightly cup beneath her chin in a dejavu manner, gently pulling her face near him at a slight angle. "No?" Neji whispered, his breath caressing her lips, "But what of a wife?" Combing his fingers through her hair softly and tilting her head to meet his, the other arm pulled her closer by the waist. "The wife of a Hyuuga?" he continued faintly, closing the space between them with the intention of a kiss.

Lids fluttering lightly at his close proximity and touch, Tenten released a sigh of pure contentment. "Perhaps," she murmured, lips curling in delight. "Perhaps it will be alright."

Neji's grip around her waist tightened. "Say it," he breathed impatiently.

Tenten laughed in reply before coyly eying the Byakugan user. "I do," came her compliant answer before she was silenced by his lips descending on hers in a sweet, chaste kiss before breaking apart. His pale orbs caught her hazy gaze.

"It is finished," Neji stated plainly, his arm still around her middle as the two newlyweds gazed towards the crowd. Head lowering towards hers in an intimate manner, his mouth hovered above her ear.

"Right," was Tenten's breathy reply, her mind in a state of pure elation as she allowed him to guide her a few steps forward towards the aisle of dark carpet and strewn petals. And with the spoken ceremony completed, Tenten couldn't help but do what any other woman does in her case. She cried. She wept silent tears for life, for change, and for new beginnings. A brief reminder for the past and what it had taught her, and for the present, showing her how much she has grown.

Exhaling slightly, as if in a sense releasing the remnants of her past life, a tight squeeze to her hand jolted her out of her reverie. Releasing a nervous sort of giggle Tenten gave her new husband a bashful smile, a tinge of pink flushing through her cheeks at being caught in the act. She knew he did not like to see her cry, but this time, perhaps, Neji would forgive her for showing a sign of weakness.

* * *

**VxS**


End file.
